Why did it happen?
by graciemae172
Summary: Tori get's kicked out of her house because her parents found out about her secret that only Jade knew about. Jade takes her in and promises that everything will be okay. Why did it happen?


Jade was walking out of the library , she just had a detention which meant the corridors would be emtpy. As she walked down a set of stairs inside of the school she heard the sound of some sniffling, and she raised an eyebrow.

She walked a bit further, the noises where getting louder, and they were from around the corner, with all the lockers. She sped up and stopped in her tracks when she saw her best friend sitting on the floor, tear stained cheeks and her hair tied up into a pony tail messily, her cheeks were red and she was staring out, at nothing just air.

"Tori?" The brunette didn't react, she just carried on staring at the blank wall where other side of the corridor was. Jade knew something was really wrong, worse than just a little break up. "Tori, are you okay?" The goth rushed over to the other girl and sat on the floor next to her, she leant her back against the drinks vending machine and pulled her bag off her back. Jade didn't say anything else, instead she let Tori lean into her body and cry, whilst Jade wrapped her arms around her waist. They sat there for about 45 minutes, Tori sobbed and sobbed, a never stopped the whole time, and Jade eventually knew she would have to say something to find out what was up.

"Tor...c'mon, tell me what's up." She sat the half- Latina up and lifted her into her lap and let her snuggle closer. "They found out Jade." Jade knew what the girl was talking about to, in fact she was the one who said to tell her parents, she was the one who had now messed up this poor girl. "I'm sorry Tor-" She was cut off. "No Jade, I don't want to hear I'm sorry, I don't want to because I know that eventually they would have found out anyway, I was glad I told them..." Tori choked, of course Jade knew that Tori was just saying that she was glad that she told them, of course she wasn't! If she was glad she wouldn't be sitting on the floor in a ball crying her little eyes out.

"Okay, so they know...why are you crying about it?" The goth asked, bringing the tanned girl closer. "Because they threw me out of the house Jay, I have nowhere to live, nothing left and I don't know what to do." Jade narrowed her eyebrows and thought to herself 'What kind of crappy parents can't even accept their daughter for who she is?' Slowly Jade stood up with Tori still in her arms. "You are staying with me Tor, come back to my house."

The girls walked out of the building and got into the car. "Are you sure Jade? I don't want to just barge in and mess everything up like I have in the other house?" Tori asked, which fustrated Jade a bit. "Of course I don't mind Tori! You are my best friend and I will take you in even if you tried to kill me...why? Because I care about you, you never had messed up anything Tori..your parents are the pricks in this situation. It annoys me, how can you be so perfect and one thing that you say they kick you out, Tori listen to me, you are great, amazing beautiful...don't let anybody get you down." Jade started the engine and drove off at a speedy pace. Tori smiled, she was happy that Jade thought she was perfect even though she didn't think it herself. "Thank you Jade." she whispered.

The car pulled up into Jade's own apartment, as she was kicked out around about a year ago. The goth looked over at Tori, she lay with her eyes closed peacefully, and her hand resting on her knee. Jade knew her well enough to know that she was not asleep. "C'mon Tor...come inside." Silently Jade undone the girls seat belt and got out her own side before entering the other side and taking the half- Latina out of the car. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, she was so light so Jade just carried her into the house.

The girls made their way into Jade's bedroom and sat on the bed together sat opposite of eachother. Jade was staring at the girl infront of her and the other girl was staring at a bare spot on the floor. "Thank you Jade." Tori finally broke the silence with her quiet rapsy voice. "For what Tor?" Jade was confused, her voice sounded so loud against Tori's. "For being here for me. You aren't just my best friend Jade, you are my sister." Jade smiled, and moved closer to Tori and kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon then, let's get you cleaned up sis." Jade winked and stood up, she held a hand out for Tori to take, which she did.

They made their way into the bathroom and Jade sat her down on the lid of the toilet, she grabbed some make up wipes and threw them on the side, then she grabbed a cup that she always kept in there. "Have some water Tori.." Jade passed Tori the glass which was now full of water. Tori gulped it down pretty fast then handed Jade the glass. "Thanks." "It's cool."

Jade knelt down so she was now Tori's height and wiped all the tanned girls make up off with the wipes which was next to her. "Beautiful as alwa- Tori how did you get that massive bruise on the side of your temple?!" Jade asked, investigating the girls temple. "My father..is it really that bad?" Tori asked rubbing the spot on her head. "Well i'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bad. I can't believe he done that to you! You stay here as long as you need. I'm not letting you go back Tori, not now." Jade truly cared about her.

Tori smiled at Jade and hugged her closely. "You want a shower?" Jade asked. "Yes please, I know this kinda sounds weird but can you stay in here with me?" Tori asked, and Jade laughed. "No! I didn't mean it like that." Jade nodded. "I know, of course I will stay here if you want me to, I will stay sat right here on the floor." Tori smiled and got up, Jade closed her eyes and let Tori undress and get in the shower. "You can open your eyes!" She shouted over the shower curtain and Jade opened her eyes. Tori was in the shower for a few minutes and Jade stayed on the floor like she said she would, whilst they spoke together. "Oh Jade, I kinda need clothes! Can I borrow some pleaassee?" Tori's head peeped out around the shower curtain and looked at Jade and smiled sweetly towards her. "No Vega. I am gonna make you get out here naked and walk around my house with no clothes on." Jade smiled back sarcastic and Tori winked at her. "Just get the clothes Jade." With that Jade opened the bathroom door and fetched the clothes, but she was taking forever so Tori just got out and wrapped herself in one of Jade's fluffy towels, she walked into the bedroom.

The sight was adorable, and she smiled to herself. Jade was sat on the floor with her back against the side of the bed, an open drawer infront of her and some clothes on her lap. "Awww...Jadeyy.." Tori walked over to the girl and got changed. "Jade...Jadeyy.." Tori whispered and rubbed the goths arm, causing her to jump and wake up. "Huuhh?" Jade opened one eye and opened the other afterwards. "You fell asleep.." Tori giggled. "Oh I did? What time is it?" "Eleven thirty." Tori said as she checked her PearPhone. "Oh, let's go to sleep." Jade suggested then climbed in bed, she patted the side right next to her for Tori to get in, the brown haired girl slid in the other side of the bed. "What are you doing Tori?" Jade asked. "Trying to get to sleep, you?" Jade giggled aloud. "No I mean, what are you doing all the way over there? Come closer." And Tori obeyed moving closer and snuggling into Jade's body. "Tori..I love you." Jade whispered. "I love you too Jade. Goodnight." Jade sighed. "I don't mean it like that anymore, I don't love you, well I do but I am **in** love with you." Jade admitted. "Jade, I am in love with you too...that's what I have said all these years but you always thought I said it to you because we were bestfriends, but I never meant it that way, everytime you touch me I get butterflies an-" Jade cut the girl off with a kiss. "One, shut up. Two, you were rambling and three, date me?" Jade asked. She felt Tori's head move in her arms. "Of course Jade, I love you...now goodnight, i'm pratically falling asleep." Jade giggled and kissed Tori's head. "Goodnight."


End file.
